1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a positive displacement intersecting vane machine and method which can be utilized as an engine, compressor, expander or pump having two or more rotors oriented such that, as they concentrically rotate, they provide sufficient changes in volume, allowing a cyclic pumping action to take place which enables the intake, compression, expansion, exhaust or any combination thereof of a suitable fluid. More particularly, it relates to such a machine in which the volumetric ratios between any and all of the above phases can be altered. The ability to bias volumetric ratios has a beneficial impact upon a thermodynamic cycle when the machine is configured to operate as a combustion engine. The same ability could, in turn, beneficially impact the thermodynamic cycle when the machine is configured to operate as a refrigeration device.
2. Description of the Prior
Machines incorporating intermeshing rotors, primarily configured to operate as combustion engines, are known in the art. For example, such engines are shown in the following U.S. Pat. No. 1,618,360, issued Feb. 22, 1927 to Wellman; No. 2,674,982, issued Apr. 13, 1954 to McCall; No. 3,060,910, issued Oct. 30, 1962 to McCall; No. 3,208,437, issued Sep. 28, 1965 to Coulter; No. 3,502,054, issued Mar. 24, 1970 to Hambric; No. 3,751,193, issued Aug. 7, 1973 to McCall; No. 3,809,022, issued May 7, 1974 to Dean Jr. and No. 3,841,276, issued Oct. 15, 1974 to Case. Such engines are also shown in European Patent 936,283, issued Sep. 11, 1963 to ANZUG VERSUCH-ANSTALT and European Patent Application 8210323.3 dated Oct. 26, 1983 by Ingelheim. While this prior art shows the feasibility of the general concept of intersecting vane machinery, the designs disclosed do not take full advantage of the potential efficiencies of such machines when utilized as positive displacement devices.